You Have A Sister?
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: The team finds out something very shocking about Sam.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this may not be very good. But I hope some of you like it. :) It's my first Flashpoint Fic and I'm doing it to introduce a character to see if you like her. Because if you don't I probably won't write anymore Flashpoint Fics. :) Enjoy!**

"Team One, hot call."

This alarm had sounded so many times. Sam was still a rookie, this was only his third week on the job. But the team trusted him and knew he could handle himself well. He climbed into the car with Ed and listened as Winnie talked to them.

"A bomb just went off in the Royal Ontario Museum. "

"How many people are still inside?" Greg asked.

"The ticket manager says he kept the people from going out until he could count. We're looking at five, Boss. "

"Okay team, this should be easy. Lets go keep the peace. "

They soon arrived at the museum and boy, was it a mess. It would take a long time to finish repairs.

"Alright. Eddie, Jules, you search the first floor. Lou, Spike, you have the second floor. Wordy you're on crowd control. "

"Boss I just got a call from a girl who says she stuck in the building. " Winnies voice came through.

"Patch her in." Greg waited a minute." Hello?"

"Hello." A young voice said.

"Honey, my name is Greg Parker, I'm from the Strategic Response Unit. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"It's Bailey. Bailey Burteer. "

Greg watched as Sam stiffened upon hearing the name.

"Sam are you alright?"

"Yeah. I'm just... Worried. "

"Okay. That's a nice name, Bailey. Where are you in the building?"

"I'm in the elevator. It's between floors two and three."

"Are you hurt?"

"Well, a concrete block fell through onto my ankle, and I have a few scrapes and bruises. Nothing too severe. My biggest problem is that I think the elevator could fall soon."

"Jules you're by yourself now, Eddie you and Sam will get the girl."

"Sure thing Boss. "

Greg and Sam left the truck, Greg going to interrogate witnesses, and Sam moving towards the museum.

"Bailey, my name is Sam Braddock, can you tell me how we can reach your parents?"

"Uh, they were in the building when it blew. "

"Alright. My partner Ed and I are coming to get you. Are you near the door?"

" Yeah. I think I could get it open. "

"That's good, you try. It's not a big deal if you can't though. "

"Okay. "

He joined up with Ed.

"Heres what we'll do. I'll climb up the elevator cord and then into it. Then I'll hook her up to a harness and lower her down to you." Eddie said.

"Isn't that dangerous? Climbing up the cord. What if it falls?"

"It's dangerous anyway we do it Sam. "

They walked to the elevator shaft, prying the door open. Sam watched as Ed started climbing, marveling at the mans arm strength.

"So Bailey," He started." What's your favorite movie?"

"Lord of the Rings."

"Ah, good movie. What are your favorite things to do?"

"Well, I love reading, writing, singing. I love playing soccer. "

"Have you ever sung in public?"

Ed was almost to the top.

"Yeah, actually, my brother and I started a band with some friends called MOCK. We pick songs from other artists and sing them. With the artists permission, of course. It's lots-"

One of the cords above the elevator snapped, and it tipped harshly to one side. A concrete block fell out, Bailey barely catching herself on the edge.

"Crap!" Sam heard her yell.

"Eddie! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

Ed grabbed the edge of the elevator and hoisted himself up. He grabbed Bailey and pulled her up beside him.

"Alright young lady, fasten this on." Ed handed her the harness.

He started to pull out the rope. He clipped it on to the harness, and slowly lowered her down. Upon hearing the cords creak he went faster. Soon she was in Sams arms and he carried her out. Ed slid down, and when he reached the bottom, the elevator came crashing down. He caught up with Sam and Bailey and they walked out of the museum.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Bailey limped into the SRU headquarters. Her ankle was only fractured so she had gotten a walking cast. She went up to the desk.

"Excuse me, is Team One here?"

The lady smiled.

"Yeah. They're debriefing. You can go in though, they should be finishing. "

"Okay thanks."

"Bailey! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to thank you properly for saving my life."

"You're very welcome. Are your parents here?"

"Oh, no, um, I took a taxi here. And I'll take one home. "

"You're parents are letting you take a taxi at night when you're in a cast?"

"Yeah. "

"Are your parents treating you well Bailey?" Greg asked.

"Yes! They are just very laid back."

"What are their names? I want to look them up before you leave."

"I-I can't tell you. "

"Why not?"

"Because... Uh... I-um..." She looked up at Sam.

"Because she's my sister," Sam said." And as you know our parents are dead."

There was a shocked silence in the room. Then everything erupted.

"You're sister!?"

"I thought you were an only child."

"You could've told us!"

"Why did you keep her a secret?"

"Because I thought if you knew I had a sister you wouldn't let me join the team. If something happened to me, she'd be alone."

"Well it's true, but now that we know..." Greg turned to Bailey." How would you like to become a member of Team One?"

"What? How can you do that? I'm too young."

"You would stay in the truck, and look things up for us. Maybe do a bit of crowd control. You'd have a gun, just in case something bad happened. Do you know how to use a gun?"

"Yes sir, I can shoot many types well. I've done negotiating with Sam too."

Greg cast a sceptical glance at Sam.

"That's right, and she's pretty good."

"Well then, Bailey you are now a member of Team One. It's been a long day so we'll celebrate tomorrow."

"So this is why you never come to The Goose with us." Spike said.

"That's right."

"Bailey, I'm Jules, and this is Spike, Wordy, Lou, Ed, and Boss."

"I know who you are. Sam shows me pictures."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do. Now, we better head out, it's getting late."

"Bye!" Bailey said.

The team waved and watched the duo walk towards the door. Sam lazily draped is arm around Baileys shoulders and she smiled up at him.

"I never imagined Sam with a sister, but now that I see him with her, I don't know, it just makes... Sense. " Lou said.

"I know what you mean. " Spike said.

"Alright kids, we have an early morning tomorrow. And we'll see what that kid can really do. Go get some rest. "

**And that's it! Thank you for reading! Please review, even if you don't like it. :) I love getting reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you everyone who reviewed! That last chapter was not my best writing. :/ I hope this chapter is better! :)**

Sam opened the door to his sisters room and was instantly blasted with icy air. He shivered and sat on the edge if the bed. She always kept her windows open all year round. He gently shook the sleeping form.

"Bailey... It's time to get up."

The thirteen year old girl slowly sat up.

"How much time do I have?"

"One hour."

Sam left her to get ready and went to the kitchen to make pancakes. It was two o'clock. The early shift was never fun. The calls would normally involve drunks and they're almost impossible to talk to. Not to mention their sentences were stringed with swearing every other word.

He cringed thinking of Bailey listening to that. Why Greg had suggested she tag along, he didn't know. To be honest he wasn't very happy about it. But the way his little sisters face lit up when Greg asked her to join... He couldn't have said no.

Bailey soon got out of the shower and joined him at the table. They said grace and ate, and then were soon leaving. Blasting Lecrae, they drove to the SRU. They joined the team in the gym. Greg walked in.

"Okay kids. Today instead of working out, we'll have a small training course for Bailey. Shooting can come later, because given Sams record, I think you'll have a pretty good shot. I want to see you negotiate.

Bailey nodded. The team went into a room with a bunch of props. Greg said he wanted the classroom then walked over to Bailey.

"Jules is going to be a tenth grader holding Ed, the gym teacher, hostage. Now, the girls name is Carrie, and the gym teachers name is Luke."

"Okay."

Lou turned to Wordy.

"She seems kinda shy. How's she gonna negotiate?" He whispered.

Wordy shrugged.

"You can start when you're ready."

Baikey took two slow steps forward.

"Carrie, my name is Bailey Braddock, I'm with the SRU. Can you tell me whats happening here?"

"I'm going to bring justice to this murderer!"

"Do you mind me asking why he deserves to die?"

"He killed my little sister! She had a soccer game. My parents couldn't drive her, so she got a ride with him, his daughter, and her friend. Then he started looking for something, and he got distracted. He drove through an intersection and a car hit them. They hit the side my sister was on. She and her friend were the only ones killed. She was twelve. She was so excited to go to high school. She had her whole life ahead of her!"

Bailey stood in silence then started slowly nodding.

"I understand."

"No you don't! Nobody does!"

"I do! When I was ten, I had an older brother, Sam, a four year old brother, Dalton, and a baby sister, Amelia. It was before Christmas, so we were shopping. My parents had Dalton and Amelia in one car, Sam and I were in his. I needed to get one more thing and my parents headed home. They were hit by a drunk driver, and they all died. And the drunk? He survived."

"Carries" gun lowered.

"How did you get over it?"

"I learned he had lost a leg, and was going into rehab. And through my anger, I felt sorry for him. He had to live with the fact that he killed four people. To tell you the truth, I wanted to kill him. I thought about it many times. But I knew he had a family. And I couldn't do to them what he did to me. I know that you're angry. You have every right to be. But I know that inside of you, you couldn't bring yourself to hurt this mans family the way he hurt yours."

The gun lowered all the way. Bailey carefully walked forward.

"Now give me the gun."

"Carrie" handed it over. As soon as Bailey had the gun, the team started clapping.

"That was perfect, Bailey." Greg said." You got personal with the subject and that's what negotiating is about."

Sam put his arm around her shoulders.

"Good job, Bailey."

"Thanks Sammy."

"Samm?" Ed questioned."Is that his nickname?

"Yeah, but he only lets me call him that."

"Why?"

"Cause he doesn't like it."

"He doesn't like it, but you still call him that?"

"Yeah."

"Sam I like this kid."

"I thought you would."

"So what's your nickname Bailey?" Spike asked.

"Um, well, Sam calls me Gail sometimes."

"Gail... I don't get it."

"My middle name is Abigail."

"We'll find a nickname for you eventually."

They walked to the shooting range. Ed motioned Bailey up beside him where a table with guns lay. He picked one up.

"This is a-"

"P-90. A selective fire personal defense weapon. Tritium-illuminated reflex sights with iron backup sights. 900 RPM."

**(Rounds per minute, for those of you who don't know. :)**

Ed grunted.

"Yeah. That's right. Now, to load it-"

He stopped. Bailey was already confidently loading the P-90 she held with a cartridge. She smiled up at him.

"You can- shoot it... At that target there."

To everyone's surprise-except Sam- most of her shots hit the kill zone.

"Very good. Now this one is a-"

"SIG Pro semi-automatic pistol. Fixed iron sights."

"Yeah. Fire away."

Again most of her shots hit the kill zone.

"Okay. This one is a sni-"

"Sniper rifle. Semi-automatic. "

"Why did I even bother? Show us what you can do."

Bailey started to do sniper breathing to slow her heart rate. She aimed, and fired. There was silence. Her shot was smack dead in the middle of the target.

"I think... I've got a nickname." Spike said. "Sniper."

There were nods and murmers of agreement around the room.

**And there's chapter two! I hope you all liked it. I wanted you to know a bit more about Baileys past. I hope I wrote it alright! New chapter will be up when I write it and when I get another review! :)**


End file.
